fly me to the moon
by Reveire
Summary: Son sal y azúcar, coagulándose en su tacto mutuo.


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Pendleton Ward.**

 **Notas:** Feliz cumpleaños atrasado a my love! **hearts**. Espero que hayas tenido un día muy, muy genial, bonita, y que este mediocre escrito te haga algo de justicia. Hace meses que literal no escribo nada así que esto es raro, lol, espero que se pueda entender o gustar, de todas formas.

* * *

 **Fly me to the moon**

* * *

«Fill my heart with song

And let me sing for ever more

You are all I long for

All I worship and adore»

 **Bart Howard.**

* * *

Besar a Bonnie es sentir el sabor dulzón entre los colmillos. Es tener fresas en la lengua enredada. Azúcar en el paladar. Agua dulce corriendo por su garganta. A Marceline le gusta saborearla sin pedir permiso, así bruta como ella suele llamarla, pero tocándole tan tímidamente las manos frías que tiene, mirándole los ojos entreabiertos (porque las órbitas de Bonnie son como un cielo despejado cuando acaba de caer la lluvia de verano). Marceline es tan bruta con su sabor y tan tímida con verla, tan insegura con tocarla, que su amor por ella es demasiado obvio y se siente avergonzada.

A Bonnibel le cuesta ocultar la risa burlona cuando se da cuenta de esto.

Es que Marcy tiene los huesos tibios. Le gusta pasarle las manos por la piel reseca que tiene, casi sin pedir permiso, acariciarle la punta de los dedos y pasar sus dedos por su cuello descubierto. Marcy tiene la boca fría, como si acaso la llamara para que la cubra con su calidez rosada, y sin embargo tiene la piel tan fría y tímida. Ama rellenarle los poros abiertos con sus besos, o encontrar su sabor amargo en la comisura de sus labios raspados.

Marcy es tan adicta a su beso, y Bonnie tan adicta a su calidez reseca.

Son adictas a quererse.

(y ya saben olvidarse de los viejos dolores, del viejo rencor a cuando una se separó de la otra. Tocarse es recordar el amor tan sencillo y melodioso que se tenían, que piensan que es tiempo perdido el haber estado lejos de la otra).

A Bonnie le gusta recibirla en la noche temprana, cuando ella se aparece en su ventana con los pómulos grises manchados por su sonrojo y la sonrisa inmensa mostrándole los colmillos. A Marcy le gusta que ella abra la ventana lentamente y tome su rostro entre sus manos rosadas, besándole toda la cara hasta terminar sobre su boca tibia. Les gusta quererse, les gusta que sea tan real e inacabado.

Bonnie le acaricia los hombros cubiertos por su vestido negro de verano, y en realidad está diciendo: "Quiero buscarte todas las noches". Le pasa los dedos rosados sobre su clavícula grisácea, y en realidad está diciendo: "Siempre te tengo en mis pensamientos, en la luz calurosa del día, lo sabes bien, ¿no?". Se ríe inevitablemente cuando sus colmillos le hacen cosquillas en los labios y quiere soltar: "Te quiero".

Pero atina a tocarla, solamente.

Marcy mantiene oculta la partitura donde una vez le escribió una canción. Como una balada muy alegre, tímida entre los versos escritos en plena madrugada, triste a veces en los silencios de los compases, y amarga cuando quedó incompleta, el día en que dejaron de verse. Sin embargo allí la tiene guardada, siempre reescribiendo o componiendo acordes nuevos, dulzones como sus besos o el aroma de su piel, pero la melodía (tan íntima, tan abstracta y cálida como la noche) sigue intacta. Canta la melodía breve mientras le besa la piel rosada, como un murmuro inentendible, y sus versos que repite en su mente se derriten mientras Bonnie le cubre de besos los pómulos sonrojados.

Quererse es tan fácil, es casi natural para ambas. Son sal y azúcar coagulándose en su tacto mutuo.

Y mientras se toquetean las palmas de las manos y las baladas sueltas que se dejan en la piel de la otra, se dicen, calladas: "Llévame hasta la luna. No me bajes de allí. Deja que toque las estrellas de tus venas, déjame ver lo que es la noche eterna. Está bien si está oscuro, yo buscaré tu tacto íntimo. Eres sal dulce en mi boca sedienta. Te quiero, te amo, te adoro. Llévame hasta la luna, no te bajes de allí… Y jamás pienso decirte nada de todo esto".

.

.


End file.
